


我想要的未来【1】

by aengsdess



Category: kribaku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aengsdess/pseuds/aengsdess





	我想要的未来【1】

*切切生贺与第一次正文蟹肉！西装play预警。  
*宝贝生日快乐！  
*接在前面那个短篇后面的

1

雄英A班的大家毕业了。大学毕业。  
切岛锐儿郎看着手里的电话屏幕，皱紧了眉头——爆豪胜己。  
跟他在一起好像已经是很久很久之前的事情了。六七年前吧。切岛很高兴在那个时候爆豪没有把自己推开反倒是奇迹一般的和自己在一起了。他们两个的关系，就好像学校里热恋中的情侣，换座位就是异地恋一般，考上了不同大学的两个家伙，情侣关系藕断丝连，最终像是温水煮青蛙一般的，仅仅只剩下联系方式这最后一条线了。  
切岛希望这样吗？当然了，他不希望自己的初恋以这种方式收尾。但好像确实会变成这样，它应该变成这样。自从上了大学之后，两个人就已经分居在两个城市，原本就不多的话题在手机上更是寥寥无几，再加上课程安排完全错开，切岛甚至不知道如何挑开一个话题，和自己的男朋友多聊上一会儿。  
于是他放弃了，甚至有些自暴自弃。高中三年，爆豪一直在默默地用行动告诉切岛，他并不比自己弱到哪里去——但是事实是这样的吗？爆豪的英雄排位甚至在快要毕业的时候就闯进前一百了，而自己好像还在一两百的地方徘徊。切岛知道，从雄英毕业的自己实力不差，但是仰望了一下自己的男朋友，好像一切又不是那么回事了——我不能挡在爆豪前进的路上。  
虽然这个想法是在两个人的关系若即若离的时候萌芽的，但是在大学四年里愈演愈烈；甚至是在快毕业的时候，爆豪有问过切岛会去哪个英雄的事务所，切岛还特地反问了然后选了一个离爆豪很远很远的城市。  
切岛喜欢爆豪。切岛爱爆豪。他知道的，有很多事情不是一两个情爱二字就能解决的。他觉得如果真的喜欢爆豪的话，自己应该“识相”地赶紧走开，让爆豪赶紧丢下自己这个累赘然后平步青云。  
切岛最终还是把手机锁屏了，那个名字始终躺在通讯录的收藏夹里，只有他一个人的收藏夹；每一条短信都是强提醒，每一条都被捧在手里仔仔细细地读了好多遍——可是他还是走了。切岛搬着自己的一大箱打包好的行李到了前几天事务所的前辈帮忙租好的公寓里，方一开门就是一大股灰尘往外冲。租金很便宜，听说上一个租客还是在这里自杀的。  
切岛叹了口气，把行李放在门背后，小心的关上门，仔细地打扫完了每一个角落然后开始收拾自己的行李——纸箱子拆开来，有一个相框被泡沫纸紧紧包了里三层外三层，它的主人生怕它在搬运的过程中被弄坏了一样。切岛慢慢地撕开泡沫纸上的胶带，用了十几分钟，把相框取了出来——是两个人高中的毕业照。  
他们两个人没有合过照；爆豪不喜欢照相。相框里的照片是切岛毕业之后在毕业相册里小心的裁出来的。甚至想不到这个笨手笨脚的男孩花了多长的时间才把他从硬纸板里抠出来，然后过了一层胶小心的放进了相框里。照片里的爆豪在笑，是为数不多在被自己搂着脖子的时候在笑。  
相框已经有些磨损了。切岛心疼的有手指摩擦着有些刮花了的相框角，难受的好像在很远很远另一个城市的爆豪受伤了一样——切岛不知道爆豪受了多少的伤，爆豪也从未跟他分享过；对他来说肯定是件很耻辱的事情才不会告诉自己的吧。切岛又叹了口气，把相框放在了床头，是一抬眼就能看到的位置。切岛谨慎的把相框立在上头，担心立不稳摔下来磕坏了，右手一直放在后头扶着。等到相框在调整之后能自己站稳了的时候，切岛插着腰舒了口气，好像整个家在相框摆好的时候已经完整了。  
切岛走回箱子旁边，扯开一层塑料纸，下面是一堆看上去已经上了年头的物件。切岛高兴地把一双拖鞋捧了出来，像是重新见到了多年未曾见过的朋友一样——那是高中的时候摆在自己宿舍里的拖鞋，是爆豪每次进自己房间都会穿的那一双；虽然已经小了几码，但是好像还是能感受到爆豪脚掌的温度。然后是一瓶发胶，开封了，但是只用了最上面的一层，看上去似乎早就过期了。这是爆豪第一次送给切岛的生日礼物。在拿到手之后爆豪还强硬地要求自己抓一下头发试试看好不好用。切岛笑了。他又把放在旁边的一件快干运动服拿了出来，这是唯一一件单独放的衣服。是和爆豪在一起第二年他送的生日礼物。肯定是因为他看到自己一整年下来没怎么用那瓶发胶，所以才送的吧？切岛把衣服捧在胸前。高中三年他逼着自己穿了好多次这件衣服去练习，可是自己怎么舍得呢？万一训练的时候扯坏了怎么办？更别提上了大学之后了。  
接着切岛又拿出了好多好多和爆豪有关的东西，似乎所有的行李里没有一件是与他无关的。和爆豪没关系的那部分的自己，好像已经被丢掉了吧。  
切岛总算快把纸盒子搬空了。他抓着纸盒的边缘，向下看去，最下面还躺着一本笔记本，里面全是爆豪的字迹和自己的字迹混杂在一起，是比情书还要宝贵无数倍的东西。切岛伸出手，却是在不停地颤抖，眼泪不由自主地滑落到了笔记本的封面。切岛手忙脚乱的从旁边抽出纸巾擦干净——这是最后一件和爆豪有关系的东西了吗？  
切岛知道的，一切只不过都是自己的一厢情愿——是自己自顾自的想象分手，是自己想象的离开，是自己想象的牺牲。无论在自己眼里看上去多么崇高，最终留下的不都是自私的、希望爆豪来找自己的愿望吗？尽管再怎么把和他的关系撕得粉碎，那些记忆和物件还是安然无恙的躺在自己身旁。怎么可能忘得了呢？  
没有发觉的时候，纸箱子已经被切岛抓烂了。他把笔记本小心翼翼的放在了自己的枕头底下，然后一下躺进了床里，侧着身子睡着，睁眼看着一旁的相框。切岛伸出手去抚摸相框里的爆豪，就好像还能回忆起他脸颊的触感、鼻梁的触感，还有，那两瓣唇的触感。  
正当这么想着的时候，门铃被按响了。  
切岛从床上爬起来开门，路上还在想是不是事务所的前辈来看望自己了。没想到打开门，那头熟悉的黄色爆炸头出现在了自己眼前——  
“怎么，不欢迎我吗？”切岛急忙收敛了脸上的震惊；爆豪几乎是挤着推开了切岛进了房门。“你，你怎么找到我的？”切岛记得自己完全没有和曾经的同学透露过自己的一点儿信息。“确实，找你挺不容易的。”爆豪自顾自的说着，已经把鞋脱了，“喏，生日快乐。”切岛这才发现爆豪手里拿着一个精致的黑色袋子。里面是西装。爆豪想着切岛穿起来一定很惹眼，但他肯定不会知道自己为了这套西装做兼职攒了几年的钱。  
“啊，”切岛几乎是惊叫了一声接过了袋子，转而拍了下脑袋，道，“你等一下，我给你找双拖鞋！”“不用了，穿你的就好。”爆豪站上了玄关，切岛呆愣地把自己的脚从拖鞋里抽了出来，让给爆豪。  
“还是合适的。”爆豪穿上之后走了几步，这么多年他的码数似乎没怎么变大；切岛听罢整张脸几乎都红透了，伸手摩擦了下自己的鼻尖——他也还记得吗？  
“所以还是不欢迎我进你家门吗？”预料之中针锋相对的逼问没有出现，反而是收敛了锋芒的询问，甚至带上了最不常见的、爆豪放低了姿态的语气。  
切岛愣住了，他太不习惯了，最后只从嘴里支吾地吐出几个“没有”——多荒唐。爆豪四年来一直在等切岛主动发信息来，下意识里他好像已经习惯了切岛整天粘着自己的样子，等到自己回过神来，切岛好像已经早就把他自己抽离开了。之后没收到一条信息和一通电话，爆豪一度认为自己被分手了，但是这个笨蛋ins和各种社交软件几乎是不用的，爆豪完全无法找到一点儿关于他近况的消息，也只有一些报纸会报道他。  
说起来，就连这次登门也是爆豪纠结了很久的。光是找到这个家伙的住址，就让自己欠下了不少人情。原本兴致冲冲的想要在他动身之前拦住他的，可是一想到万一这个热血笨蛋已经忘了自己，爆豪的心里就直发憷——毕竟这么多年来感情上完全没有收到过这种打击。被分手？这也太愚蠢了。  
“……你过得怎么样？”尴尬的沉默了很久，还是爆豪先开的口；你过得怎么样？为什么不找我了？你有新的对象了吗？为什么忽然离我这么远？突然涌上嘴边的话被硬生生地压了下去。切岛抿着嘴，没有回答，沉默了一会儿之后是生硬的转话题：“你渴了吧。”说着就自己给爆豪倒了杯水，递给他。  
爆豪接过水，强忍着捏烂水杯的冲动，低下头沉默不语。  
切岛看着他，人生中第一次希望爆豪现在就离开，哪怕他已经期待这天的重逢很久很久。  
“所以你他妈的为什么不找老子了？”像是打破了静室里的镜子，爆豪终于爆发了；切岛看到了抬起头的爆豪早已红了的眼眶，只剩下他最后的尊严支撑着他不让眼泪滚出来。  
切岛不知道说些什么。难道要说是因为爆豪你不理我了？还是说自己主动献身离开你让你好继续前进？无论哪个都是自己的借口罢了。  
“好，那我问你一句，我们分手了吗？”爆豪的声音已经染上了一丝哭腔。可是好半晌，切岛才蹦出来那句爆豪等了许久的“没有”。  
爆豪听罢，有如泄了气的皮球，陷回了沙发里，无力地道：“狗屎头，拆开礼物看看？”切岛看了一眼脚边的袋子，把里面的东西取了出来。是西装。切岛没有想到。“喜欢吗？换上吧。”爆豪没有给切岛拒绝的机会。  
切岛走回自己的房间把一整套西装都换上了，然后又走回了客厅。  
爆豪看着他，苦涩里掺杂着疲惫的问道：“合适吗？”太合适了。切岛甚至不知道爆豪没有问过自己、没有带着自己去西装店是怎么做出这么合身的西装的。心里的愧疚几乎是呈几何倍数的在增长。  
“恩。”  
“那就好。”爆豪似乎松了一口气，从袋子里取出了那条被切岛不小心忘记带上的领带，走到了切岛面前。切岛看着爆豪把自己的领子竖起来；他的手好抖，可是爆豪从来没有手抖过，他不会手抖的。爆豪很慢地将领带绕到一边，又放到另一边，最后穿过孔。  
“我学了很久。”爆豪的手在帮切岛系完领带之后放了下来，然后又担心地握住领带的结，用了些力度的把它往上提。  
“……对不起。”切岛知道，自己欠他的太多了，自己甚至是在故意的亏欠他一般。  
“那你他妈的别离开老子。”爆豪说着，抓着切岛的肩膀吻了上去——狗屎头的肩膀什么时候变得这么宽了？什么时候他长得比自己高了？还有太多太多要重新了解了吗。爆豪的舌头灵巧的撬开了切岛的牙齿，伸进去缠住了切岛的舌，不停地交换着彼此的津液。  
爆豪的手抚上了切岛刚刚扣好的礼服的扣子，笨拙的解开了最上面的扣子，道：“还记得之前你问过我接吻之后是什么吗？是做爱。”切岛甚至能感受到面前家伙的脸散发出来的热量；爆豪又接连解开了好几颗扣子，似乎是找到了诀窍，然后把手伸进了切岛的胸前，用力揉捏着他的乳头和早已锻炼的坚硬的胸部，嘴上的工夫也没有停下，不停地吸吮着切岛口中的空气，几乎让他不能思考——倒不如说爆豪不想让他思考。  
爆豪把切岛推坐在了沙发上，翘挺的臀部坐在了切岛的下体上，随着挑逗乳头的动作，爆豪的身体也在上下运动，屁股也在不停地刺激着切岛的肉棒；几乎是转眼间的，切岛那根东西已经硬的不行，紧紧的贴在了小腹上。爆豪捧着切岛的脸，舌头从切岛的口腔中脱离，透明的津液连成的丝悬在两人之间。  
爆豪咽下了从切岛那里夺来的津液，舔了舔嘴唇，一边脱下自己的外套，一边说道：“干我，会吗？”爆豪把自己的脖子送到了切岛嘴边，早已挺立的肉棒几乎嵌在了切岛的两块胸肌之中。切岛几乎是遵循着本能的，用牙齿挑逗起爆豪的脖子，不时地伸出舌头滑过他的喉结，手上迫不及待的帮爆豪把外套脱下，然后搂住他的腰，掀起贴在里面的T恤。切岛粗糙的手掌滑过爆豪的侧腰，再加上脖颈被不停地舔舐，爆豪的嘴里泄出一声又一声的呻吟，下体充血的肉棒甚至渗出了透明的液体，濡湿了裤子。  
“我也好想你。”切岛喘着粗气，原本埋在脖颈处的头滑到了爆豪的肩侧，或啃或咬着他上臂的肌肉，右手毫不懈怠的伸进爆豪的裤子里，隔着底裤撸动着爆豪的柱身；不过数下，爆豪的内裤就被自己分泌的前列腺液搞得完全湿透了，甚至精水都要随着切岛的继续撸动而射出。“停下，停下，再弄就要啊，哈……后面也，后面，啊……”爆豪伸手想去阻止切岛继续挑逗自己的肉棒，怎知切岛坏心眼地加速了撸动着爆豪的阴茎，甚至用指甲抠挖着爆豪的马眼。  
爆豪用力的抓着切岛的袖子，他的肉棒在切岛的大手里跳动里十数下，精液尽数射在了底裤上还有切岛的手上，爆豪眼神迷离的看着切岛的脸，只看到他嘴巴动了几下，然后把手伸进湿透了的底裤里——怎么今天自己射的这么快？是因为这个家伙吗？想象了那么久的做爱是这样的吗？  
——“我还想看更多。”——当然不会就这样停止。  
屁眼被毫不留情的刺入了一根中指。虽然爆豪也有自己偷偷地尝试自己用后面解决需求过，但是从未像现在一样，被一根陌生的、布满了老茧的中指插入，更别说那根手指上还残存着自己刚刚射出的滚烫的精液。自己的精液重新进入自己身体里的新鲜感和被侵入、被侵犯的羞耻感一下给爆豪带来了巨大的快感，刚射过精的阴茎躺在切岛的小腹上微微跳动着，白浊的液体还在向外流动，溢在了切岛从胯部向上延伸的细毛上。  
爆豪的T恤不过退到了脖子处，还在高中的时候就能看出来的硕大胸部早已被切岛看了个遍；切岛咽了口口水，说实话，当年的自己就早已被这对傲人的家伙吸引的移不开眼睛，今天有机会看得他的全貌，自己的整根肉棒已经肿胀的难以忍受了。切岛还是低下头含住了爆豪胸前的凸起，用另外一只空闲下来的手不断揉搓着另一侧没被宠爱的乳头，继续进行着插入前的准备工作。爆豪的后庭在胸前的刺激之下迅速地收紧了，而切岛就在这收紧之时插入了第二根食指。爆豪惊呼一声，臀部下意识的向上翘起，整个腰弯曲着贴在切岛的腹部，后庭不由自主地想要把两个闯入的异客排出；眼角处也渗出了奇异的泪水。  
“爆豪，让我进去，让我再往里面进去一点……”爆豪的眼神几乎迷离了，切岛的话好像有什么魔力一样，插在爆豪身体里的两根手指似乎变成了切岛那粗大的肉棒一样，爆豪不由自主地放松了肌肉，邀请着切岛的深入。切岛不客气地将无名指跟着塞了进去，然后左右上下地扩张着爆豪的小穴；而爆豪的小穴就和它的主人一样，被手指肆意的玩弄、撑大，原本紧致的菊穴竟然向外流出了透明的液体；爆豪原本释放过一次的肉棒在前后的刺激之下迅速重新挺立了起来，和切岛的硬物隔着一层西装下裤贴在了一起。  
而爆豪似乎有些疑惑，他还在想着进入自己的难道不是臭头发的肉棒吗？切岛正一手调教着爆豪的菊穴，另一手捧着他的胸肌，方一抬头，看到爆豪大张着嘴，正如他的后庭一样希望着有什么长物刺入把他填满一般。于是切岛将西装中间的裤链拉了下来，然后把底裤拨开，一根嫩红的、一看便没怎么被使用过的肉棒从裤子里弹了出来。“爆豪，可以吗？”切岛说着，一边把爆豪的头向下压去，一边又将自己的肉棒往爆豪的嘴边送去——太奇怪了，明明是一股腥味的肉棒，为什么现在看起来那么诱人？爆豪盯着那根还在向外分泌着前列腺液的巨物看，喉结甚至上下滚动了数下。  
切岛没有想到爆豪如此主动，他一手握着切岛的肉棒，另一只手握住自己的阴茎，以一种几近犬伏的姿势跪在切岛面前，在这个姿势下，切岛还可以用手指调教爆豪没有完全张开、无法接受自己肉棒的小穴。  
爆豪一口将切岛的肉棒连根含入，切岛的闷哼声在爆豪头顶响起——切岛想念许久的、爆豪柔软的唇瓣现在正包裹着自己青筋凸起的肉棒上，这，这太棒了。爆豪的唇包裹着自己的牙齿，正完全地包裹住了切岛惊人尺寸的柱身，粗大的肉棒完全塞满了爆豪的嘴，呻吟声只能塞回喉咙里变成呜咽，前列腺液混杂着爆豪嘴里自己的津液随着他喉结的滚动尽数落入了他的腹中。  
爆豪将原本被自己口腔囚住的肉棒放出，沾满了津液的硕长柱身被爆豪一手握住，紧接着是不停地上下撸动，爆豪的嘴巴也依旧没有放下攻势，舔舐着龟头下方的系带，顺着柱身背后的管道一路向下舔去，一口含住了切岛的一颗卵蛋。只听得到切岛惊讶的哼了一声，被握住的肉棒猛地跳动了一下，爆豪不需要去看都明白切岛的龟头已经渗出了许多的汁液。紧接着是另一颗卵蛋，切岛似乎已经适应了，但是睾丸被含入口中的快感加上肉棒被喜欢的人的手撸动的感觉实在太爽了，切岛几乎快忍不住要将精液喷洒出来。  
爆豪见切岛似乎快到极限了，一口含住两颗睾丸，吸吮了一会儿之后吐出；在切岛猛烈的呼吸声中，爆豪含住了切岛的龟头，用力吸住，舌头还在不停地挑逗着他的马眼；而原本握住自己肉棒的手也空了下来，揉搓着切岛刚刚被含入的卵蛋。切岛哪里扛得住这种攻势，精液随着肉棒不停地跳动播洒进爆豪的口腔里。而爆豪一滴都未落下的将切岛一囊袋的浓精完全含入口中。等到切岛将这一次的最后几次精液射出的时候，爆豪跪伏在地上，将嘴巴张开，让切岛看到自己嘴巴里那一滩完全由切岛肉棒喷出的白浊液体之后，迅速地将嘴闭上，把自己心心念念了四年的男孩被自己玩弄到射出的精液全数吞下。  
切岛有些震惊的看着爆豪，他没有想到爆豪会这么干脆的把自己积攒了一个多月的精液全部吞下去了，啧，那该有多腥啊。  
“再把下面也填满吧。”爆豪慢慢的直起身，趴在切岛的胸前，右手握住了刚刚射过精的切岛的肉棒和自己重新勃起的肉棒；就在切岛面前，爆豪伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇，舌头上还残存着刚刚没有吞尽的精液。  
切岛低下头吻住了爆豪的唇，在他的嘴里舔舐着自己的精液；另一边用手拍打着爆豪裸露出来的嫩白色的臀部，还不停地挺弄着自己的胯部，让两个人的肉棒在爆豪的手中不停地被刺激着；互相错开的、肉棒上的青筋彼此摩擦着，龟头有时会触碰到一起，切岛感觉到自己几乎又快要射出来了——为什么身上的这个家伙能这么诱人？那两块胸简直是……切岛想着，伸手抓了一把爆豪的胸部，然后像是把爆豪抱了起来；让爆豪的尾巴骨处紧贴着自己重新充血勃起的肉棒。  
切岛并没有直接插入那个已经被自己调教好的、时刻期待着被贯穿的小穴里，而是用自己的阴茎拍打着爆豪的屁股，他甚至可以感受到从爆豪后庭里流出的肠液濡湿了自己下边的毛发。“你自己放进去。”切岛咽了口口水，然后把爆豪的头拦下来，吻住了爆豪的唇。爆豪为了赶紧填满自己的后穴，几乎是有些粗暴的将切岛的阴茎放入了自己的菊穴——有着不知道为什么会出现的肠液的帮助，加上先前已经被扩张的很好的小穴的帮助，切岛的肉棒直接插入到了爆豪身体的深处。两个正在接吻的家伙同时闷哼了一声。  
切岛的肉棒是微微翘起的形状的，刚刚爆豪在帮他口交的时候还不觉得，现在完全没入了自己的身体之后，那向上微微弯曲的部分在切岛的公狗腰不停地冲击下，连续地刺激着爆豪体内的敏感点。在无数次的抽插之后，切岛故意停了下来，握住爆豪几乎要射出来的肉棒，说道：“你来动。”爆豪自以为凶狠地瞪了切岛一眼，结果在切岛眼里完全成了媚眼，布满了水汽的眼睛微微眯着，腰腹向前弯曲，把自己的肉棒完全交到了切岛手里，而爆豪自己则用一只手撑在切岛的胸前，另一只手和切岛一起握住了自己的肉棒。  
接下来的运动的主动权大半都交给了爆豪。爆豪当然也不会示弱，整个人不停地上下抬起坐下运动，还特意用劲夹住切岛肉棒，明明是第一次被肉棒插入的小穴现在居然完全适应了切岛的尺寸，甚至还可以在整个身体抬高的快要将切岛的肉棒送出身体的时候迅速地坐下，让切岛的肉棒从几近完全暴露在空气中到被肠壁完全包裹。如此做了十数次，爆豪感受到了深埋在自己身体里的肉棒似乎又快到达极限，柱身在胀大，龟头似乎也变得格外敏感了起来。  
“切岛，哈啊，切岛……”爆豪迷乱的呻吟着，这时也在不停地收缩着肠壁，期待着切岛的精液能被自己挤压出来。“别这样叫我，换，换一个！”切岛重新掌握主动权，握紧了爆豪的腰肢，开始做最后的冲刺。爆豪只感受的到那根巨物在不停地冲击着早已被发现位置的敏感点，整个身体几乎是酥软的趴在了切岛身上——“锐儿郎，锐儿郎，填，啊，填满我吧。”完全忘记羞耻感、完全沉浸在性爱的欢愉之中，爆豪失去理智的呻吟了起来；被爱人呼唤着名字的切岛已经无法控制住自己的肉棒，最后一挺，深深地插入在爆豪的后穴里，随着肉棒猛烈的跳动，切岛把精液完全泼洒在爆豪的身体里。而切岛的龟头正好顶在爆豪的G点上，精液顺势拍击着那一点，爆豪只来得及吐出最后几丝呻吟，整个人就只剩下张着嘴，肉棒的精液和切岛射出的汁液一起喷洒而出，落在了切岛的胸膛上。  
“锐儿郎，锐儿郎……”还沉浸在高潮余味里的爆豪捧着切岛的脸，轻轻地吻着他的唇，然后向下，吸吮着他的乳头，把他周遭由自己射出的精液都舔尽了。最后挑逗了一下切岛的乳头，爆豪凑在切岛的耳旁小声说着：“生日快乐。”  
切岛搂紧了爆豪的腰，还未拔出的肉棒嵌在了爆豪身体深处。  
“已经全部都是我的味道了，我不会再离开你了。 ”

——  
后记：  
可能会有人说为什么这篇又是切爆而不是切爆切了。一个是因为要是写切爆切的话太长了我不想写，第二个是因为全文其实展露了出来爆豪有这样一个弱势的一面，第三个是在一段性爱关系当中肯定是有分10的，但是我觉得在一段关系之中，关系是绝对平等的，所以这是为什么每次我都说是切爆切的缘故。在这里逼逼叨解释一下吧。


End file.
